Last of the Black
by Snagret
Summary: Greta Potter lives in the closet under the stairs before she meets speaking dog one day. Her life changes fully after that meeting. Note: Romance will be further because story starts when Greta is 11 years old WARNING: Harry Potter is a girl; there is pairing Snape/Greta
1. The Curious Case of Arcturus Black

**Chapter 1. The curious case of Arcturus Black**

— Great. Six years of searching wasted. Just imagine – this is a girl! A gi-rl! It's absurd!

You are not especially surprised by a speaking dog when you're five. But when a big, shaggy animal comes close to you in a dark and deserted, starts lecturing you for being a girl it surely takes you aback. However, I was so terrified by that point that I got lost, the dogs' claims being just another addition to my moneybox of despair.

I don't even know what I was thinking about at that moment, but I used my beloved method. It always worked on passers-by, and myself, a five-year-old, but it hadn't come to my mind that dogs might be quite another case. However, for a girl my age, I was extremely bright.

I flopped on my butt and bursted out crying. Loudly and inconsolably.

— Great, — commented the dog, as it took a seat nearby. With a skeptical muzzle, he began to stare at my sobbing, and at that moment, I already understood that he wouldn't fall for such tricks.

I quickly realized that nobody was going to feel sorry and rescue me, so I fell silent.

— Well. Since these degenerates didn't let me any choice, and you are the only successor, I will introduce myself. I am Arcturus Black.

That is how I got acquainted to Grandpa Black.

To be precise, I should say that Arcturus was my grand-grand-grandfather. He had a lot of children and named them in his honor, but then died of age at a little bit more than sixty. But his excessively anxious soul, carrying a destiny of some sort, didn't go to rest. Still, during his lifetime, he had sworn an oath to glorify the Black family through – and I quote- centuries, and therefore remained in transit on earth to look after his descendants. And here, when the last hope for reproduction, Regulus Blak, tragically died, the spirit of the old man rose from an illusive coma and moved around in search of the next successor. During his life he was a cool animagus, and for some incredible reason he got the appearance of a dog, which wasn't now common among ghosts.

— Generally, this is typical for the most powerful thoroughbred magicians — noted grandpa, looking at my notebook. I covered it with the palm of my hand.

— Don't disturb me! You complained that Blacks have thrown away the family chronicles!

— This is a chronicle?! — The dog bristled up. — Don't dishonor the family name! What is written here — he died of age at a bit more than sixty? I was fifty-eight! Just give me the pen!

He tried to snatch my pen out of my hand with his teeth, but I avoided it and pushed him away as he grunted "nothing respectful" and "the ill-bred little girl". I read what I wrote again and threw the notebook on the floor. Yeah, it really is hogwash.

Gravel rustled, and a car approached the house. The engine switched off, and a minute later the sound of the trill was heard below. The windows from my room gave onto the other side of the house, and therefore I didn't know who came to visit. But I guessed.

— Good afternoon, mam, it's the police.

I was on my legs half of a second later. I quickly twisted the notebook in a tubule, grabbed a jacket and opened a window.

Ha-ha-ha!

And now let's imagine that we fly.

I'm not afraid to jump from the second floor. I learned to do that during the first year, once I moved from the closet to the cool room upstairs. Children learn fast. But Black's successors learn even faster.

Arc landed nearby. He didn't like this nickname, but he didn't like to be named "grandpa" either. We silently slipped through bushes and were there.

— I told you that it was reckless!

I smiled and stole a loaf from my neighbor's bag. Oh yes, I learned that fast as well.

We went to park and I gave half of the loaf to Arc.

Six years have passed since Arc found me in the park alone - frightened and lost. I did get lost. And that happened because I ran away from home. Yes, I was five, and I have ran away from home, cheerful, isn't it?

But there really was nothing cheerful. I accidently broke half of the kitchen when my cousin Dudley poured boiling water on my leg. I just started to yell because of the pain and suddenly the glassware began to blow up. We were there together when Vernon came - Dudleys' father — Arc forbade me to call him uncle, rejecting all relationship with the muggles — my cousin was all cut by splinters, but there was not even a scratch on me. When Vernon began to hit my face, I felt horribly uncomfortable. That's why I ran away.

Then, I was living in an abandoned hotel for a week. I was lucky because a lot of children coming from dysfunctional families were living there. They were older than me and wanted to throw me out in the beginning, but they later realized that I haven't lived a better life than any of them. At first, Arc frightened them, he didn't let them come close to me, but then they started to listen to me and they let me stay. They even gave me a blanket and food. That is how I made new friends – well, the first ones in my life. Since that time, we meet on occasions and sometimes get in trouble together.

— Write it down in your chronicles, word for word – every week. - Grandpa interfered peevishly.

I wanted to object, but after thinking about it, I managed not to. And wrote what he said.

Then there was an interesting story with the Guardianship agencies. I went to the police and told them that I was lost. Arc ordered me to behave as if I was with him, during the first meeting. I smeared the tears on my cheeks and answered all the questions that the police officer asked, with the naivety expected from a child. I even added juicy details about my life in the closet, the housework and the constant feeling of hunger.

— Hunger still pursues you — Arc said as he scratched behind his ear.

— Just don't do this right now, ok? You ate half of a loaf, even though you are a ghost!

Arc wanted me to return to the Dursley's house on more favorable conditions. At least I would get a shelter. But I could always run away from it. That was without considering that Arc was a very cunning dog.

— All right, all right, I'll drop it. – I said with teeth clutching near my ear.

We did it. With the desperate desire of hiding the shameful rumors about their niece's abuse, the Dursley's promised to keep a good attitude towards me and let me move to the room upstairs. They even allowed grandpa to stay with me in exchange of my promise to not tell any bad things to the police officers and inspectors from the guardianship agency who often came to check on me.

Basically, when we returned to the Dursley's, another life began. Now, there was grandpa with me, who, even though he was a dog, cared for me in his own way and I had friends from the streets. Also, there was still something left unexplored. Magic.

It was wonderful opportunity. A missing piece of a puzzle. All my life was suddenly filled with sense when magic appeared in it. Nothing ever made me as happy as training my magic skills.

Grandpa had a house filled with books about wizardry. It was also my house, but I was still a bastard - I didn't carry the right surname, and therefore couldn't get inside the house. Grandpa said that as soon as my strength would be at its best on my eleventh birthday — not without reason children are taken to magic schools from that age — and I would then be able to see the house and get inside it. For now, Arc periodically vanished for several days to later come back home dragging new books to me.

Once there was money in my pockets, acquired in a way that was absolutely not fair with my friends, I was able to buy bus tickets and go with Arc. Nothing much more than some books could fit in my backpack, some others in grandpa's mouth.

The more books I studied, the more I wanted to know. The stronger I got, the more I wanted to test everything in practice. Arc refused to get me a wand. According to his age-old theory, children that weren't at least eleven years old can't use wand without hurting their natural magic abilities. But he strongly encouraged me to develop the intuitive magic abilities. Grandpa could conjure anything without a wand during his lifetime — for old magicians it was a rule so they could overcome themselves and learn it.

— Now hothouse children learn nothing in these alleged schools — agreed Arc, beginning to talk about his favorite subject. — Earlier, everyone has been obliged to be able to use about twenty different types of witchcraft without using anything, except their own gift!

First of all I learned to jump from the second floor — otherwise night walks with friends would be impossible. Then, of course, once the bar under the house had been cleared — I learned to jump off from the fourth floor even though it was frightening.

— You have also dislocated an anklebone a month ago — Arc reminded caustically.

From those reading nights, where I wasn't wandering around the city, I learned to create light spheres. At first, they rushed over the room and went out in five seconds, but now they burn for hours. I also learned to practice silent walking which was especially difficult, and something called "magic fingers".

— You also learned to steal from bags, but it's better if you don't write it down— grandpa noted.

From the very first day, I try to gain speed. In a fight, speed is very important, but I cannot move quickly enough yet. Even though it gets better with time. Especially after Sam dragged all of us to the hall of martial arts three years ago.

— You can distract people's attention — helped Arc.

I can make others look away indeed.

— And therefore, you sometimes sleep during lessons.

And therefore sometimes I sleep during lessons, but the teacher doesn't notice.

— And lovely ladies don't notice either how you pull things out of their purses. Don't write it.

— I don't pull things out of someone's purse so often — I moved past that. I only need money for the most necessary things. Chocolates, for example. Sneakers. A ticket to London.

I thumbed through the pages of a notebook and pulled out the letter placed between them, made of dense parchment.

"Dear Gertrude Potter! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

— Here is the reason of my melancholy. — Arc commented.


	2. You Will Meet a Mysterious Stranger

**You Will Meet a Mysterious Stranger**

— Why cannot we go shopping by ourselves? — I cried again. — We've been to Diagon Alley a hundred of times!

And as I counted, we had enough money.

— Because that rascal, Dumbledore, doesn't know that you're not alone, so he will send somebody.

I learned from my first days with grandpa, that I should not trust that rascal Dumbledore. Dumbledore locked up Sirius Black even though Sirius was banned from the family. Maybe Sirius was my father, grandpa thought about Regulus though - however, it was all guesses. That rascal Dumbledore let my alleged parents die. Actually, Lily Potter was most likely my real mother, judging by our similarities, but I got black hair from the Black family.

To finish, Dumbledore had given me up to be educated by some sadists-muggles.

— If he is such a rascal, then he will know that you are an uncommon dog. Moreover, he won't let me take you to Hogwarts. Dogs are not allowed if we entrust the list; - I said pointing at the dirty list.

— Firstly, he will not understand that it's me. Just Black can understand that I'm uncommon dog — grandpa began to explain patiently. I rolled my eyes. I just wanted to make him angry, and now I knew that I should listen to his lecture.

— Secondly, he won't be able to do anything about it and his doubts won't get him anywhere. If he asks questions or objects, you will act surprised, maybe shed a tear. The main point is that you do not forget to put on your pendent.

That will keep my thoughts safe. Supposedly, I found it in Lily's things that don't exist in nature – or at least, in the Dursley's house.

— And stop worrying.

— It is said here that I need to send an owl before the thirty first of July – And it is tomorrow! — I cried.

Meeting with an unknown magician was frightening. Especially since I had something to hide from him. I also got used to suppress my fear, but the meeting truly was frightening.

— Tomorrow is your birthday. Your power will awaken and shortly after you will be able to walk through the Diagon Alley, we will also go to the Black's house, — the dog said dreamily. I had waited for this day impatiently as well.

— Think about it, Greta.

Well, yeah.

I took newspaper cuttings stuck under a parquet board with moving figures. Once a month, Arc and I go to Diagon Alley to grab newspapers. I cut useful articles, and burn the rest in the backyard when Petunia goes shopping. There were old articles as well – making me wonder about the war in which my family died.

But now I was in need of other types of articles. Photos of teachers from different newspapers. I had mini-files for each teacher. And a thick one still filling up about Dumbledore, of course. A little bit thinner – for Severus Snape. Then – for Minerva McGonagall. These three appeared as the most dangerous guys from what looked like a Hogwarts gang.

I put them back with a sigh. It would be shitty if Dumbledore came. Or interesting perhaps. Did he watched me all these years? Arc thinks so. He suspected missis Figg to be spying on us. She was a squib as we found out when we went to her house at night and have rummaged through the rooms. Actually, I rummaged, Arc stayed outside because of her cats.

Interesting, did someone tell Dumbledore about my altercations with the police?

Applying all my abilities to obscurity charms, I laid on a roof and tried to merge with a tile. Grandpa slept under the bush, pretending to be an ordinary dog. He thought it was a stupid idea, and that I'm just a stupid little girl, but I wanted to see Dumbledore's messenger before she or he saw me. I hoped that Dumbledore would send the forest warden Hagrid to greet me, who was a half-giant. As far as I knew, giants don't shine with intelligence, so half-giants shouldn't be smart either. I could fool him really easy.

Petunia cooked some tasty stuff with meat, and an astounding smell reached out to me from a window under my observation post. I swallowed. In the morning, I had only a snickers bar for breakfast. And even though it was snickers with double nuts, its super-power effect came to an end. One hour more and I would come down to hunger.

I looked at the sun and wondered what time it might be. If I was right, it was around ten.

And of course at that moment, when I stared at the sun, the magician appeared. Cotton was heard, and I understood that he appeared on the lawn tonsured by Vernon in the morning.

I nearly groaned that surely would have blew my cover.

Dumbledore had sent one of the most difficult problems my way.

Ok then, Severus Snape, former henchman of the Dark Lord. Spy. Betrayer. One of the possible culprit for my parents' death, and to summarize, of the sad course my life had taken. He teaches Potions, leads a scheduled life. Clever, cunning, evil. And, judging by some articles in "Potions and life" and "Modern poisons", an extremely boring man.

And he has dirty hair.

He knocked on the door, looking with his tenacious eyes at the bushes and stopping them on grandpa. His shifted eyebrows moved even stronger, but Petunia opened the door.

— S—S— — it seems like she began to stammer. I wanted to look at this more closely, but they would see me if I approached.

— Petunia, — said Snape coldly and poisonously. A vague suspicion crept within me, that they knew each other. Interesting. With simple arithmetic calculations, I counted that Snape was of one age with Lily. Maybe, they used to hang out together and that's how he was introduced to Petunia?

Anyway, I had no time to think about that. Snape came in, and I went to the opposite side of the roof, hung over its edge and jumped into my room. I thought for a moment that I should have trained on this technic — in a few years I will grow up, and it will become more difficult to do such tricks.

— Gertrude! — Petunia began to yell from below.

I smoothed the braid that got disheveled in the wind and spent a little time doing respiratory gymnastics to calm heartbeat. Nervousness, nervousness, it became stronger and stronger.

God, even my thoughts stopped because of nervousness.

— Why is it taking so long?! — Petunia screamed, and this squeal gave no irritation for once but fear instead.

She was afraid of Severus Snape. He stayed in the middle of the room. Petunia has clasped her shoulders with her own hands and looked at a door as if she expected Vernon and Dudley to curiously return from the center at this exact moment.

And then Petunia didn't expect to see the wizard in her house. Frankly speaking, the Dursleys didn't know that I received a letter.

— H-hi, — I muttered, stopping far away from Snape. I didn't like him either.

— Miss Potter, — coldly and even more poisonously said Snape.

Wow! There was so much hatred in that guy!

— Mister – obviously – professor? — I raised my eyebrows, struggling with the desire to recede from a step. Calm down, Greta. Remember how you stood up against a gang of teenagers, a year and a half ago. It was terrible, but you didn't back down. This is only the professor that is here right now.

The memories of the broken rib I got from the meeting with the gang, however, didn't add to my enthusiasm.

— For you – professor Snape.

— Hmm— cool. Ok, shopping then? — I came to take care of this business. Then Petunia tried to say something and opened her mouth. I didn't want to hear any intrusive questions. Snape grinded his teeth, looking like he was trying to burn a hole through me with his look, but I just shrugged my shoulders and went outside. Arc stood up and came up to me, waving his tail. Ha, he can pretend really well.

— This is Arc. I will take him to school by the way. — I announced, introducing the dog to Snape.

— There are no dogs allowed on the list. And if you didn't read it carefully… -

I cut his cold bilious voice short:

— I'm afraid that I won't go to school in this case. It's time to make your old list anew.

I built up some courage and winked at Snape. My hands were actually becoming cold from his cold stare and my aping had been urged to cover up my nervousness. He opened his mouth to pour over me the next dose of poison, but I didn't allow him to do it:

— Will we go with bus?

— You have another option? - He growled through his clenched teeth.

— I thought you were going to create something cool with magic, - and again I didn't let him start a sentence: - Or we can take a taxi.

Grandpa was saying that conservative wizards don't know much about muggle's world. Taking in consideration Snape's old suit, he was a conservative wizard.

Snape's pale cheekbones turned pink, and I decided that it was probably out of anger. He didn't even answer, he only waved a hand to invite me to follow him. I hesitated but went out on the road. Everything seemed all right, I spotted the yellow shade of a taxi.

I whistled loudly, and Bobbie started the engine.

— Whistle again, young lady, - Bobbie curiously looked at Snape, when grandpa and I took the back sit and Snape took a front one. — When will you learn some manners?

— This year I am being sent to an institution for young ladies, — I talked rubbish. Bobbie understood that I was nervous and interrogatively raised his eyebrows. — Well, everything was still OK — I reassured him.

— Where do we go?

— London, — Snape answered, when I looked at him waiting for the answer... Bobbie is cool, Bobbie is the good fellow, and he guessed that he shouldn't talk too much near Snape. That's why I love Bobbie.

And just then, I realized that Snape said nothing about the fact that Arc was coming with us. Maybe, I just pissed him off with my speech.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Home sweet home**

— The dog can wait outside, — Snape said, when we came to "the Leaky Cauldron". Thank Merlin, Arc and I were coming to the Diagon Alley through another manhole — he didn't want me to be recognized in such famous place.

— He is too old and frightening to die alone, — I argued and did cute face. But it didn't make any impression on Snape as well as on Arc.

Yes, it will be hard with him.

— Miss Potter, you behave boorishly, — he hissed, being inclined over me. Nostrils of his hooked nose were inflated because of anger. — I'm not going to suffer this. I understand that your poor brain is not enough to keep concentration for a long time, but you have to try, — his words sounded like threat.

— Be appeased, really, — Arc added. Snape didn't hear Arc so I managed that Snape hadn't Black's blood.

— Ok, professor, — I put hands up. He turned back sharply and we went to "Leaky Cauldron" to go it through without stopping. We went to the backyard and Snape knocked bricks in laying with his wand.

— Did you remember the sequence? — Grandpa asked me.

— No, you?

— I know it. Pay attention more!

We appeared in the Diagon Alley, and I surprisingly looked around a little to seem like I wasn't here before. Then I looked at the list.

I wanted to leave Snape and try to get into the Black's house. I understood though that we will do it in the night. But it's better to wait for it with book and grandpa than in Snape's company.

— Let's go to Gringotts.

— With what such purpose? — I pricked up the ears. Curious thought about robbery came on mind. Once guys and I robbed Adidas. Bank is too cool for now.

— To take your money, you silly girl. – Snape didn't sustain.

Wow. Grandpa didn't tell me that I have money. I knew about Black's fortune, but Snape didn't mean them.

I expected infinite treasures, but firstly we visited one mysterious safe, where Snape took one mysterious thing. Only then goblin that was smaller when I looked at him closer picked us to mine safe. Potter's storage.

Yeah, money was not bad here. I bypassed hills of coins and began to examine artifacts on shelves. There were not many of them, and no one wasn't equal to pictures in catalogue "Thousand of the most powerful artifacts of Britain". Well. I need to take them one day to examine with grandpa better. Now he waited outside – goblins don't let dogs inside.

I took some coins and we left.

— The Key, — I gave a hand exactingly, but Snape hid it vindictively in a pocket.

— Do you want to lose it? You will receive it from director Dumbledore.

I narrowed my eyes and told nothing. We got into the cart, and in couple of seconds I had the key.

— Where from do you have this amulet? — Snape looked at my neck. Wow-wow — Maybe it dropped out after fitting of school cloaks In madam Malkin's shop.

— I found it on the attic in old Lily's things, - I said prepared phrase and put the pendent under the shirt, trying not to pay attention on Arc's grumble.

— Dark magic? — asked Snape, burning me with his suspicious look.

— It is the only one memory about her! — I frowned sadly. And there was no even actor's game in it. I had no memories about Lily at all, just old newspaper article with blurred photo.

— Dark magic artefacts are forbidden by school rules.

I shrugged shoulders. And what then?

I had all books for this year though, that Arc let me to buy two weeks ago because of my crying, I bought another set now not to be suspicious. Then it was turn of pharmacy, where we bought cauldron and other stuff for Snape's subject, he bought a lot of ingredients for potions. I didn't like pharmacy very much. Just adults could buy normal potions, and there was nothing interesting to do inside. Arc forbade me to try to make potions by myself. He didn't tell truth, but I thought that he just don't know things about potions and is frightening that we will explode something.

Snape had bad mood, and mine came worse with time. He didn't ask me stuff, and my nervousness slowly disappeared. So when we came to wand shop, I was calm and gloomy. By the way hunger let me know about itself. My stomach has absolutely forgotten that he had meeting with sneakers this morning. And Snape, this evil guy, didn't offer me to go to a cafe.

And when Ollivander started to run around me with his ruler and almost sniff me I couldn't sustain:

— Maybe, it's enough?! You're in the zone of my personal space!

Ollivander started back, looking at me with his rounded colorless eyes.

— Curiously. Very curiously, — he went deeper to darkness of his dirty shop and returned with narrow small box. — I think I know exactly what will fit you. Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather.

He gave me the wand and I took it tremblingly. I waved my hand, and the handful of multi-colored sparks flow up, sprinkling Snape. He hissed something, brushing dying away sparks from shoulders.

Wow!

Well, now we will do anything we want!

I met look of grandpa that watched me from the outside.

— Curiously, very curiously, — Ollivander was repeating while packing my wand. I understood that he won't calm down until I ask, and I asked:

— What's so curious?!

— You see, miss Potter, usually phoenix gives just one feather, but in your case he gave two. That's why I find it very curiously that this wand chose you. It's sister, that has second feather inside… I'll say that, it's sister left this scar on your forehead.

He stuck me into a forehead. I mechanically covered the scar with a bang.

Very dramatic story.

— Will we have diner? — I asked, when we went outside. Snape carried my large purchases and he didn't like it at all.

— I wonder why Hagrid has broken his leg, — he murmured drearily and hissed: — You will eat at home.

It seemed like my every word irritated him.

— Just five-o'clock-tea, please? — I cried, and he let me buy a roll in a cafe in front of the madam Malkin shop. I bought four – two for me and two for grandpa. I offered one to Snape out of politeness, but he just wrinkled.

The scandal was waiting at home. Petunia has told Vernon about everything, and now he shouted, nevertheless he didn't risk to come to me closer.

— You will study at school for hard teenagers! — he shouted, when I was carrying bags upstairs. Snape came just till doors.

— Well well, at some point, it is true, — I agreed.

I locked the door listening to Vernon taking a seat and Petunia pouring him a glass of brandy.

I was standing on the threshold of a patrimonial Black house and my heart trembled in an anticipation. I have started to see the house already in the beginning of the summer. But door was locked and I couldn't open it. Even dog's door was closed though Arc could use it.

— Stop sighing, — grandpa said with emotion. — Open it.

I sighed one last time and pulled the door.

It was opened.

I have stepped onto a threshold of my house.

And I have nearly turned gray because of shrill squeal:

— WHO IS THAT?! SHAME ON THE BLACK FAMILY, THERE'S A BASTARD IN MY HOUSE!

I was so frightened that threatened with my new wand to the squeals side.

Flame was released from it and fire caught the huge rectangle. Just in a minute, I understood that it was a portrait of Walburga Black. Moreover, Arc has warned me about it.

— Come on, let's start your story from destroying family relics, — grandpa said, bypassing the wall on which Walburga was panicking.

— Sorry, grandma, — I murmured, following Arc.

We were in the drawing room and I heard someone's murmur from the kitchen.

— It's Kreacher, a house-elf. Don't burn him, he will be useful.

— Will he obey me? — I asked when ugly elf appeared in the room wearing old rag instead of clothes. He was even uglier than goblins.

— He will when we make ritual of accession.

Ritual of accession to the Black sort was planned to do in the middle of August. It was something of dark magic because it required blood magic. And even if I wanted to take a place on family gobelin I found this ritual creepy.

— Well, it's quiet dirty here.

— When you receive your rights after the ritual, we will take money from Gringotts and buy one more elf. We need to repair everything, — Arc said. — let's go, you'll see all rooms.

Oh yes, I will have a wonderful travelling to a black market. I'm wondering, how will one react there if he sees eleven years old girl that buys elf for big money?


	4. The Devil's Advocate

I was spending all days in the house. Fortunately, Dursleys got used to see me at home at 10 o'clock or not seeing me at all – and didn't pay attention to my absences. I examined Blcks' stuff for hours. Especially I was interested in life of Regulus and Sirius, but first one died at the age of eighteen and second ran away from home when he was even younger. And one of them could be my father, so I couldn't but be interested in their life. Then I was spending a lot of time in the library. Now I wasn't limited by grandpa's censorship and could examine any work I wanted, so first days I was just walking near racks confused by the wide choice.

And of course I was practicing with my new wand. There was a special room for improving such skills. It was located in the cellar and all walls, ceiling and floor were strengthened with special way.

I expected that I could do everything easy – at least I could do something even without my wand, but everything appeared to be much more complicated.

Spells didn't go well at all or glitched. Nevertheless I learned pair of easy spells in a week. Grandpa tortured me by making me do magic non-verbally. For now, it was just sparking when I tried to do Lumos. I needed to adapt to the wand.

The ritual of dedication came inevitably quickly. The day before date x grandpa has said something incredible:

— I can disappear after the ritual.

To say that I was upset meant to say nothing. I Сказать, что я была расстроена — не сказать ничего. I performed a real hysterics, and declared that I could live without the ritual for hundred years. But Arcturus was relentless. He thought that we should have the ritual now, not a month later.

— When danger for the family will disappear, there will be no need in me. But it doesn't mean that it will disappear after the ritual.

On the next day when I still was impressed by revelations of previous day, there was another surprise waiting for me.

— What do I need to do? — I asked when we came to the cellar. I was asking that millions of times but grandpa decided to reveal that just before the ritual.

— Nothing special. Cut your palm with the ritual blade, put hands to the Stone of the Family and say some words.

— Which words?

Arc sniffed and let me go to the secret room with Stone of the Family. It was transparent raw stone with size about a fist. It laid at the head of a long stone table in the middle of the room. I I had a late thought that this table is similar to an altar for sacrifices. And crimson spots in cracks of an uneven stone confirmed it.

— Memorize this. Accept me, oh, a glorious Black sort if I am worthy. If I am not, then ruin me.

— Holy shit! — I was indignant.

— Don't be afraid. The Stone kills just not true successors.

— Holy shit! Maybe I'm not true successor! How can you know? I am bastard!

— You can't run away! — hound was standing between me and the exit. It seems like if I object to finish the ritual he will definitely kill me.

I hemmed and took a ritual blade. I stood near the stone and interrogatively looked at Arc. He nodded with his shaggy head.

It was not very solemn. Maybe we should have lit candles?

— Do it. Full moon is in dive.

— Fuck you, — I cut my palm and put bloody hand on the Stone. At that moment, it turned red and it seemed like it tasted my blood. Jesus Christ.

— Words. — Arc reminded, standing in thrill of anticipation that looked ridiculously for a dog.

— Accept me, oh, a glorious Black sort if I am worthy. If I am not, then ruin me, — I uttered rapidly.

Really, nothing that solemn.

For a second nothing happened. And then I was absorbed by the Stone.

Farewell, my young life!

The fascinating short film about Black's life since the basis of a sort was impressing with the blood and cruelty. To kill someone after the breakfast was normal. In jail near the ritual room, someone always was groaning. Dark arts were normal. Grandpa Arcturus differed by irrepressible cruelty and rich imagination. There was no life of last two generations in this funny whirlpool of pictures.

— No comments, — I croaked, returning to real world. I was lying on the floor and worrying Arc's muzzle was hanging over me. Thank Merlin this sadomasochist was still here.

I stood up and touched my head. A cone on the nape became swollen. The scar on the forehead pulsed with burning pain.

— The movie was cut by the way. There was not a word about Regulus.

— Because no one put memories inside. Irresponsible fools!

The hound helped me to go upstairs. Kreacher was waiting in the parlor. He gazed at me with his big eyes and clapped with ears-locators. I fall down on the sofa and put cold hand to the scar.

— Can I command now? — I asked Arc. He nodded and I said to the elf: - Bring me maybe some tea, knock-out.

I wanted a pie with eleven candles but for now, it was fine. Elf didn't grumble anymore and disappeared in a moment so I decided that I became true Black for sure.

Cool.

There were two weeks left before first September and I was rereading big list of things that we should have finished before that day. With every day, this list was even longer and longer.

I made Kreacher think about reconstruction of the house and there was special list inside the main list for that. Arc wanted to renovate Protective Enchantments, I wanted new wallpapers and electricity, Kreacher wanted to keep family artefacts in safety. After long arguing Arc decided, that we should employ construction crew. The most reliable and confident but at the same time the most expensive was "Vronski and sons" and their office located in Knockturn Alley.

At the same day Kreacher gave me key from family safe and me with granpa were going to visit Gringotts.

Goblins didn't say anything. In my opinion they didn't care at all that a little girl came to take money. Everything that they cared about was key and positive reaction of the safe to my blood.

I counted 200 galleons of cash advance for "Vronski and sons". Then counted big amount for second elf. And another 500 galleons for guy named Haver Stranger. Fellows I wanted to have business with were serious and didn't take checks.

I moved apart a neck of the backpack that I bought two years ago in Diagon Alley and put three heavy bags there. It was expensive purchase, and I was saving money for it for two months, but it was worth it. Capacity is hundred liters, loading capacity is two hundred fifty pounds, and simplification of weight is tenfold. I could put a human there/ and I tried to pile in there for interest. Nothing special.

Vronski had luxurious light office. Everywhere was gold and soft sofas. I wanted to live there which was sign of good advertisement. The elder Vronski suspiciously looked at me but our relationships improved shortly after I gave him advance.

Arc carefully read contract, especially paragraph about confidentiality and we decided to at "place" as Vronski named my house on the following day. I liked Knockturn Alley because when you pay for something, people don't care about your age and other stuff.

I wanted to go to Black market the most. It was locating in the other part of London and I thought of it as of interesting and dangerous place.

My expectations were right when in first five minutes someone tried to rob me. Arc bit his hand and I stole his wallet becoming richer for 15 sickles.

From that moment, I had less enthusiasm and I started to look around more carefully. Unfortunately, grandpa didn't let me walk around and we came to dark place where elves were selling. Young Pigly was hte tenth elf we saw and I had enough money for him.

We came back home and I left Pigly with Kreacher and went to dinner to Palace.

I called Haver Stranger from a public telephone. He was unusual advocate - protecting in court the most influential clients of the magic world, he lived in a penthouse in the muggle area, drove the coolest muggle car and put on the newest cloths of muggle fashion. He was the best.

Haver Stranger was surprised when saw a girl.

— Let's not talk about unimportant stuff, — I offered.

— You introduced yourself as Gertrude Black, Miss Potter, - he noticed. – I like to hear truth from my clients.

— I'm going to change last name in the near future, — I said, trying not to look around. I was in such a gorgeous restaurant for the first time and talked to such serious man for the first time as well. Even Vronski wasn't so impressive. Haver Stranger was very good if taking into consideration that he recognized me. And my photo never was in wizarding newspapers. — I will double payment if you forgive me this uncertainty and keep my name in secret.

— You are unusual girl, Miss Black, aren't you? — I understood that he agreed. I don't know why but I thought that it wasn't because of money. He was curious.

I shrugged.

— You guessed why do I employ You? — I asked, taking menu.

He didn't say anything.

— Sirius Black, my godfather is in Askaban. I think no one even tried to unravel his case.

— You know my requirements. If he is guilty, I double the price.

I nodded.

— There is another requirement for which I pay hundred galleons. You should unravel negative part of Albus Dumbldore in this story.

— Publicly? — asked Haver, looking at me with interest.

— Yes, and firstly I want Sirius Black to know about it.

He postponed the menu.

— Two hundred galleons.

Well, I liked Haver Stranger more and more.


	5. The One Who Conjures Devil Out

The scar hurt previously from time to time but after the ritual it started to hurt constantly and badly.

Sometimes I was just lying in bed in my room in Dursley's house – Arc forced me to come there to spend nights so my aunt and uncle wouldn't suspect anything. I couldn't read and walk. I couldn't even move because of pain. In addition, it was driving me crazy.

On fifth day of this nightmare, I started to hallucinate.

I thought that I was growing up in an orphanage. I was treated there so horrible that I learned to do unusual things to avoid violence. Then Dumbledore appeared and took me away to Hogwarts. I was very offended that he didn't care about me previously, because he knew about me and didn't do anything to help me in the orphanage.

Dumbledore didn't like me and always suspected in different villainies. And he considered everything that didn't fit his ideas of moral as a villain. I always were too curious to fit these narrow boundaries he made.

In the orphanage I was often beaten, so when I understood that I had power, which I could strengthen to be the most powerful in the world, I decided to become the greatest wizard. And I chose the most sufficient way. Just dark magic could satisfy my wish of power. I didn't want to be a weak child any more. I wanted superiority and might.

My experiments with dark magic became harder and more dangerous. And when I nearly died after one of them I decided to achieve new goal – to be immortal. I needed to take care of it as soon as it was possible.

Ways that I found in ancient works and modern researches were too long and uncertain. There were some gossips about Nicolas Flamel, inventor of the philosopher's stone. Flamel was a friend of Dumbledore which rejected to talk about the stone, though I tried hard to know something. No one knew where Flamel lives and hides his stone, and I could spend years to find it.

So I decided to use another way.

The key of the life is in the soul. And if I had two or three or even seven parts of my soul it could protect me.

Because the successor of the Slytherin ancestry couldn't die before the world would know about him. Know about Lord Voldemort.

At this moment I screamed.

"Take him away from my head!" I screamed to worrying grandpa.

"Whom?" The hound was frightened.

"The Dark Lord!"

Someone started to knock the door.

"Gertrude! Open the door!" Petunia cried. She was or cross or worried.

"Everything is ok!" I replied but she didn't calm down.

"Open the door!"

I put on my jeans, found my jacket and bag. I put some things I still had in my room – newspapers, pair of schoolbooks, and small bag with money. I opened the window and jumped out, hitting hard my shoulder. I felt bad – I hadn't landed so roughly for a long time. Arc landed near me.

We passed two streets before he asked:

"Explain, what's going on?"

"There's something wrong with me!" I mumbled, smearing cold sweat on the burning forehead. My hands were shaking. "I hallucinated that I was the Dark Lord! I was in his head."

"When you woke up you said that he is in your head." Grandpa clarified.

"Merlin's breech, what's the matter?" I cried. I had awful headache and I could even see particulars of living in the orphanage. Somehow they were more remarkable than others.

"It's a big matter. Call for Kreacher."

I thought about the elf already and turned to the dark side of the street. Clapped my hands but nothing happened.

"Concentrate. Breathe." Arc said.

"It's not that easy!" I replied and made three deep sighs.

Clapped once more.

"Mistress Gertrude, you called for me?" Elf gnashed, appearing near me with the clap.

"Home." I gave him my hand. I don't like apparition. It is like I fall very fast from the big height. We appeared in the dining room in Black's house and I sat in my favorite sofa, putting cold palms on the forehead.

"Tell the elf to bring a parchment and ink." Arc said taking place near. "We will write to the Conjurer."

"Arcturus Black." Yellow eyes examined grandpa from the nose to toes. "Afterlife didn't spare you. Eugene Mollock, nice to meat you, young lady." Tall blonde Eugene kissed my hand. I had so terrible headache that I wasn't surprised neither by his yellow eyes nor his being acquainted to grandpa.

"Eugene is half-blooded. His father is demon." Grandpa explained.

"Great," I sighed. At that moment, I didn't care about anyone's genealogy.

Eugene sat next to me and put off my pendent. I started to panic when realized that his face was blurred. Am I turning blind?

Eugene put his finger on my forehead and I sighed again – the pain was gone.

"Obsession is a fight of an evil ghost for the body of the person," He said and added. "Yes, she is obsessed."

"Are you able to conjure it out?"

Eugene looked at me curiously. I couldn't say anything, being afraid that pain will come back.

"It is very powerful and lives in her body for a long time. It will be very hard to conjure it out. It was this pendent that was stopping him. Did you participate in the ritual?"

"Mmm." I mumbled. Don't go away, just don't go away.

"The scar is old, which means that spirit lives in you for ages. Dark magic woke it up. Do you know whose spirit is it?"

"We have suspicions." Arc replied.

"I need something he owned. Something that has his aura. Wand, amulet like this one or something else."

After a short pause the hound shook his head.

"I cannot conjure it out without killing her. Call me when you find something." Eugene walked back and pain in my forehead returned.

I started to cry but nasty creaky voice said:

"I have such thing"

Eugene held the locket in his hand. The yellow stone sparkled in a flame of candles. Kreacher who brought it stood next to Arc. I decided to find out where Kreacher has this locket from.

"The Slytherin's Locket," Eugene said quietly. "The last owner was the Dark Lord of England, Voldemort."

Yellow eyes looked at me.

"We had a deal!" Arc roared.

"I will do my part, Arcturus. I will save your successor." Eugene gripped the locket in his hand so hard that I could see blood running from his fist. He put the other hand on his mouth, suddenly bit it, and then put it on my forehead.

Air started to vibrate and Arc was hustled to the wall.

Eugene started to read a spell on foreign language, and strange shadows appeared in the room.

It continued for eternity or a second – I couldn't tell. But eventually he was silent and candles burned normally again.

The curve crack appeared on Slytherin's locket which fell down without any speck of blood on the parquet.

"Merlin's balls!" I screamed at that solemn moment trying not to be afraid. "What the hell was that?"

Eugene stood up and smiled pitifully.

"I couldn't destroy the man who overmastered the Darkness. I am sorry, girl.

He waved with his hand before my face and I fell asleep.


	6. The Ghost

It's hard to say what was I dreaming about. The memories of the dreams disappear very quickly when someone wakes you suddenly and roughly up.

"Hey you!" Someone screamed to my ear.

I jumped on the bed hitting the jerk. My hand waved in the air and I moved to the other side of the bed, surprisingly staring at the ghost.

No. N-oo.

"Who are you?"

Eleven years old Tom Riddle tried to look dangerous. But I remembered him from my hallucinations. He was afraid even more than I was. I groaned and sat on the floor.

At the same time Tom Riddle was moved through the bed, he looked very real though – nothing like silver transparent silhouettes. His chicks were red, black hair stuck out in different sides and eyes looking at me with threat.

"Gertrude!" Arc came into the room. "Are you alright?"

Tom Riddle started to stare at the hound.

"Does he speak?"

"Do you see him?" I asked gloomily.

"Who are you talking to?!" Grandpa asked.

"Oh you don't see him right?" I asked grandpa.

"See whom?"

Here I did thing that I didn't allow myself to do for a long time.

I started to cry. Loudly. And without stopping.

Kreacher appeared. Then disappeared with the clap. Grandpa was hanging around trying to calm me down. Pigly appeared with the cup of tea with mint. Tom Riddle came out of the bed and stood near me staring.

It took two minutes for me to calm down. I remembered that I am the only one successor of Black family, right hand of the gang leader and just a cool girl, and tried some techniques of breathing gymnastics.

"Two possibilities. I am or mad or there is the ghost of Tom Riddle standing near me and no one besides me can see or hear it

"My name is Tom Riddle?" The boy asked curiously.

"Tom Riddle?!" Arc repeated.

"You really are right hand of the gang leader?" Tom specified.

"And he reads my thoughts." I said to grandpa.

"Your grandpa is strange."

"Can you shut up for a minute?" I screamed at childish version of the Dark Lord.

"I am not a ghost. Right?" He asked suddenly. "I couldn't die."

"You are a ghost. Congratulations. And yes, you died. Think about that while I talk to grandpa."

I got up and wanted to leave the room but Tom Riddle came with me.

"I cannot go further than six foots. I tried!"

I put hands on my head and groaned. God, I will never steal things again. I will never fight people that are weaker than I am. I will not swear.

I want just to get rid of this!

"The first and last thing I remember is that I woke up near you this morning." Tom Riddle explained sitting on the chair. He had cup of tea standing before him but he couldn't do anything to it so he just smelled the aroma of the mint. "Everything I know is that my name is Tom Riddle and I was the Dark Lord and hurt a lot of people. And now I am dead. I know that from your thoughts. Even your dark magic locket cannot hide your thoughts from me.

I said the same to Arc but he didn't believe.

"How can we know that he isn't lying?"

"No idea, I cannot read his thoughts. Maybe this is just hallucination?

"It is just rascal Eugene Mallock put the second part of his soul to your head."

Kreacher explained where he had this Voldemort's locket from. Regulus Black stole it from the cave when the Darc Lord hid it there. After that, Regulus was killed by zombies. Before his death, he mentioned a word

"Horkrux", but elf didn't know what did that mean. He couldn't destroy the locket as Regulus said him to do.

"He is not in my head. He sits near me." I nodded to the chair where Tom Riddle was seating. "Your friend put him out of my body."

"It doesn't mean that he won't try to take control over you again. He is the Dark Lord! He will search a way to return the body and the power! You should be careful with him!

Eleven years old, Dark Lord was staring sadly in the cup and I couldn't feel anything but pity for him.

"Do you remember something about the Hogwarts?" I asked and Tom Riddle said he didn't.

Pity. Because it seems like I will go to school with big and funny gang.

I threw easily a backpack on a shoulder an adjusted the glasses disturbing for want of habit. After the "conjuring out", my eyesight haven't repaired, the healer from the St. Mungo said though that there is everything alright with my eyes. And my eyesight should be fine in some months. The healer gave me prescription for glasses and eye drops. I wanted to buy the coolest glasses with many gadgets like a sight through the objects. But Arc forbid. He didn't want my eyesight to get worse because of that. He was right of course.

King's Cross Station, from which the train to Hogwarts departures, was crowded. A lot of muggles were passing by to and fro and it was funny to see wizards between them. They were so perplexed with their enormous baggage and cages with owls that it was ridiculous. Now when I saw them in unfamiliar environment for them I understood one thing. They were much more extraneous than muggles for me. Maybe the thing was that no one from the magic world came to help me when I was beaten and starved in the closet?

"I recognize your feelings." Tom Riddle was standing near me, suspiciously watching the red-haired family that was going to the barrier between platforms. "I don't remember about the orphanage, I know about it just from your memory. But these feelings I know very well.

«I'm not like you, got it?!»

Arc forbid me to talk to him. But how could I ignore this speech? That's why I talked to him mentally. He was reading my thoughts anyway.

I went through the barrier, being right before that family with many children.

«Weasley» — I found their last name in my memory. Arc forced me to learn all names of pureblood families in England. It was very hard. Black's family had the whole shelf in the secret library and records for everyone. But the last person who updated this information was grandma Walburga, whose portrait I accidentally burned one month ago. I had to put more information to different folders from materials from newspapers.

Before I could get to the house, Arc was bringing me new folder every week. The family catalogue became very big from that time. I put records about the Death Eaters and teachers that were not in Hogwarts before.

The platform nine and three quarters was full with noise, smoke and children. Yearlings were with their parents. Elder were laughing. Bewitched letters, snitches and sweets were flying around. I was hit by a big guy with a broom.

"I loved this moment very much." Thoughtfully said Tom Riddle. "It meant nine months out from the orphanage."

«You remembered the orphanage?» — I asked mentally, going to the wagon.

"No. I just remembered this feeling. It was happiness." Tom Riddle was walking thoughtfully behind on that small distance he could.

I got used to his shrill presence near me twenty-four seven. Firstly it was frightening and pissing me off, especially after some failures of Arc trying to get rid of him. Then I started to get used to that. Moreover I wouldn't call the presence of the young Dark Lord "shrill", he wasn't like that at all. Tom Riddle was silent for the majority of time and was thinking about something. I hope not about taking control over my body. Or over the world.

I jumped to the nearest wagon, found an empty coupe and took a newspaper to read the new article.

«The Death Eater Will Be Released?!» Nice heading. A little bit lower, there was the old photo of Sirius from the court ten years ago. «The case of Sirius Black that was prisoned because of the murder of thirteen people and abetting Him Who Cannot Be Named, will be investigated again. Haver Stranger known as the Devil Advocate, gained the allowance of the Wizengamot for the further investigation of shocking murder happened ten years ago. As the press center of the Supreme Court reports, new proofs were found in the case of Sirius Black. The particulars are not known yet. Black, who confessed his guilt in the death of Lily and James Potter, has declared the non-participation in a plot against them and death of twelve muggles and wizard Peter Pattigrew.

Haver Stranger made an official claim to the press:

"Sirius Black was punished unfair. I saw materials of the case and I am sure that there was no real investigation. I can't justify such brazen violation of the law and human rights even considering war turmoil. Nobody, I will repeat, nobody of so-called friends of my client from the glorified "Order of the Phoenix" had defended him. Behind all this there is a powerful person to whom Sirius Black's arrest was favorable. I cannot say his name yet. But I should say that now he has a reputation of the hero and good citizen."

Haver Stranger also refused to say the name of the person who hired him. The thing, which is known, is that this person is very rich. We remind that Haver Stranger defended many famous families of England that were suspected in the abetting Him Who Cannot Be Named.»

I met Haver Stranger yesterday. I paid him a lot but it was worth it. In one month, he found a lot. He found the witness of the murder happened ten years ago who announced that the murder wasn't Sirius. He asked every detective and every juror that participated in that case. Dumbledore didn't try to defend his "friend" at all. Dumbledore said that Sirius could make some foolishness. This was enough for others not to search for any particulars. Sirius thought that he was guilty and didn't even try to defend himself. He felt guilty for Lily and James, which he has betrayed.

Haver was allowed to meet Sirius in the Azkaban. He found out what Sirius meant by "betraying". He was the Secret-Keeper of the defending charm and was afraid that Dark Lord would find him and torture to know where Potters live. Because of that, Sirius made Peter Pettigrew the Secret-Keeper, but his school friend appeared to be Voldemort's spy.

Peter was within the thirteen dead people. Just his finger was found on the murder place.

The strange thing was that the witness said that Peter was a murderer. He saw how Pettigrew bombarded the street and then cut his finger.

The next trial should be on nineteenth of September and Devil's Advocate promised to find out other facts.

Dumbledore came to Sirius. But Haver worked that part of the deal out and told Sirius about the role of the geezer in the investigation. And about people whom Dumbledore sent me for education. And how did they treat me there.

Sirius refused to meet up with Dumbledore. Arc was very proud of him. He wanted to put his name back on the family gobelin.

Actually there is a very interesting story with that gobelin. Names were put there by hand, so there wasn't my name yet because I didn't know from which of Black I should make a branch. Reguluses name was in the center. Siriuses name was burned.

There also was name of Bellatrix Lestrange, which was taken to another family so she as all her descendants, wasn't the successor of Black's family. The same story was with Narcissa Malfoy. The name of Andromeda Tonks was burned because she married muggle. I knew that she had a daughter Nymphadora refused to have any business with Black family.

I sighed and put the newspaper to the bag pocket. My doubts that Sirius will be released very soon almost vanished after my conversation with Haver Stranger. And I suspected what will happen after that – Arc can disappear.

Considering the amount of advices he gave me, he thought the same way. He even planned my education for the next seven years. And he almost finished my notebook with fifty pages with this plan.

I couldn't imagine how will I live after Arc will go back to Nirvana. I will be alone. I'm not counting Tom Riddle. That was another my problem.

Arc contacted with many of his long living friends but no one knew how to get rid of the ghost without killing me. Eugene answered the letter after one week and his short note was truly great: "Put all parts together".

Cool quest - to finish a fucking puzzle from pieces of the Dark Lord. And I would try that if I hadn't the better idea. But no one knew where the last five parts are hanging out. No one including the Dark Lord. Tom Riddle still didn't remember anything. Sentimental recognition of feelings, which I had, was the only break in his amnesia.

For instance, he liked sweet tea with candies. He could steal things as I could, and was calming down in the train.

"Let's discuss plan of your education." Arc said, stopping the flow of my dark thoughts. "As you noticed, I included muggle's sciences in your curriculum. I am sure that you need to know physics, chemistry, geography, anatomy…"

I sighed and put out my candies I stole while walking on the platform.

«You see, muggle hater Tom Riddle, - I thought, looking at the ghost sitting in front of me, - you will learn muggle's sciences with me».

He shrugged.

"I didn't remember yet that I hate muggles."


	7. The Acquaintance in the Hogwarts Express

I was searching my school cloak when the door of my coupe was opened and blonde boy looked inside.

«Draco Malfoy», — I recognized, remembering chronic from the newspaper. There was a photo of his family.

Two fat boys were standing behind him. I didn't know their faces.

"Is that you?" he asked immediately. "Answer. Is it you or not?"

I shrugged and put out another candy, which I found while searching for my cloak. He is quite stubborn.

"It depends on who are you looking for."

"Everybody just talk that Gertrude Potter is on this train. But no one knows how does she look like. So is that you?"

I smiled. He is good. Grasping. Everybody is talking about it but he was the one who started to search me.

"Come in." I nodded to the place where Tom Riddle was sitting. That was fine - he could change the place.

"I didn't invite you." I said to boys unfriendly. Arc roared and they went back to the corridor.

"Everything's fine. It is Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy said, but Crabbe and Goyle didn't came in again. I closed the door in front of their noses.

"You will acquaint us later." I replied and gave him a hand. "Greta Potter."

"Draco Malfoy." Blondie shacked my hand in reply. He was confused. Draco Malfoy thought that he would lead our conversation.

I started to put stuff back in the bag. Cloak was at the bottom of course and I needed to put out all other things I had there to find it.

"It is a bottomless bag! Where did you take it?"

"Fans sent it". I hemmed. Draco Malfoy was interesting. He was my cousin and thought well. Arc would say that it couldn't be different – Malfoy had Black's blood.

"What? Really?" He was surprised.

"No, did you believe that? I bought it in the Diagon Alley with my parents' money. They left me some, you know.

"Have you really lived with muggles?" Malfoy was confused by my joke.

"Yes. And what then?" I put the cloak over my T-Shirt on. "Did you see my cool muggle's jeans and T-Shirt with Beatles? You cannot buy that in the Diagon Alley." I winked at him. It seems like Draco Malfoy has something to do with jealousy. And it was very funny to see his face stretching.

"I suppose you don't know anything about out world." He said proudly, stopping to stare at my jeans. "But very soon you will understand that some wizard families are better than others, Potter. I will help you to find out with whom you should make friends."

I liked Draco Malfoy more and more.

"I choose friends by myself, Malfoy. But we will be friends with you for sure. If you don't show off so much." I added and his face stretched again. I laughed and stood up. "Is that what I am thinking about?" I opened the door. "Malfoy, there are sweets! What are you doing, take your wallet out!"

Talking to Draco Malfoy and candies shortened the way and bettered my mood. We were eating the tenth chocolate frog when the door was opened and upset boy looked in.

"Haven't you seen a toad here?" He asked. We said we haven't.

"A toad." Draco snorted when the door was closed. "They are not modern for like hundred years. What a blockhead!"

I shrugged. Yeah, what is the sense in a toad?

"Anyway, how were you allowed to take a dog with you?" Malfoy looked at Arc with a fright after that case with his friends.

"I didn't even ask."

Malfoy was surprised.

"Do you know many spells by the way?" I asked him.

"No," unwillingly confessed Malfoy. "My father hadn't let me conjure before I was eleven."

"You see now," commented Arc. I asked Draco about this just because I wanted to prove to grandpa that his educational system was too old. And I didn't succeed.

"I see." I took my wand out. I couldn't wait to start getting used to it. After Tom Riddle's appearance in my life, I haven't train spells that much.

Firstly, Arc and I tried to get rid of him, and then brigade of «Vronski and sons» came to the house. After that, I went to my gang to say goodbye. I was ashamed that I left them in the summer. After getting the letter from Hogwarts, I met them just once – to know if Sam was prisoned because of car stealing.

I waved the wand and whistled: «Lumos». A little spark lit up on its tip.

"Wow," Malfoy cried like an average boy. It seems like his manners started to get worse under my influence. "I mean, not bad." He said, noticing it.

Our door was opened again. Someone pulled it vigorously and resolutely.

"Hello. Haven't you seen a toad here, have you?" Voice of the girl was commanding. "The boy named Neville has lost it."

She had bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"There is no toads here," said Malfoy impatiently. I noticed that when he wasn't calm, his voice was losing airs and graces. One needed to bring him out of the comfort zone more.

"Oh, I see you are doing magic?" She noticed my wand. "Let's see then. I mean I tried some simple spells from the books and it worked. By the way, my name is Hermione Granger."

"Greta Potter." I introduced myself.

"Gertrude Potter? Be sure I know everything about you! Your name was mentioned in the Modern Magical History, and the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century…"

In police reports too but I didn't want to say that out loud.

"I know everything about myself as well," I interrupted her and she turned to Draco.

"What is your name?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," insolently replied Draco. "I don't remember such a last name. Who are your parents?"

"Oh, they are not magicians. Can you imagine how I was surprised when received the letter from Hogwarts!"

"Muggle-born," grandpa mumbled.

I looked at Tom Riddle. He was sitting near Draco and was staring at Hermione Granger with interest. It didn't seem that he really hated her.

But Draco grimaced so I took the initiative of the conversation before he said something disgusting.

"I was living with muggles too before the school. Welcome to the magical world , Hermione Granger," I gave her hand and she shook it surprisingly. "and now look what I learned. Wingardium Leviosa!

Chocolate frog landed on her knees.

"Thank you!" She took it and stood up. "I need to go by the way. See you soon!"

She run away.

"She is a muggle-born!" – Malfoy sizzled.

"Smart, unwavering and feisty muggle-born. And forget about this word by the way," I said. "I told you I choose friends by myself."

Draco Malfoy was offended but wasn't sulking for a long time.

"Do you remember the… the Dark Lord?"

I looked at Tom Riddle and couldn't sustain a laugh. How could I forget him!

"I remember green light," I made up a story, considering that he was killing me with Avada Kedavra. I haven't watch the memories of the Dark Lord. If I would, then I couldn't be sitting here. I felt like he would then take control over my childish consciousness.

"Wow," repeated Malfoy.

"Tell me better something interesting. Do you fly with a broom?" I changed the topic.

Draco was interested. He started to tell long stories about his air feats.

So we have reached Hogwarts.


End file.
